


Dean's Big Bad Alphas

by Schmidt1012



Series: Kinktober & Flufftober 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom John Winchester, Claiming, Come Swallowing, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Switching, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean Winchester, Role Reversal, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny Lafitte, slight daddy kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: As the two men got lost in a heated, passionate kiss, grinding and rocking their hips in a sweet motion, Dean just lay there admiring how his alphas interacted with each other while slowly jerking his leaking cock.“Look at him.” Breathless, Benny whispered, his hands running up and down John’s hairy torso. “He’s soaking the sheets with slick.”---For Kinktober, Day 4: Spitroasting





	Dean's Big Bad Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are all mine and mine alone. :)

“Just breathe, okay?” Dean said as he kissed his alpha’s forehead. John didn’t answer. Instead, he scowled at Dean but it was quickly wiped off as John silently gasped, eyes getting unfocused, before burying his face on the crook of his arm. “You like it, huh.”

"Shut up," John growled without looking at his omega, ears turning beet red.

Behind his father, Benny was busy stretching John open with his two thick fingers, teasing him by languidly rubbing his prostate. It wouldn’t be the alpha’s first time taking a cock. His father had done it with him plenty of times, but this one would be different. John would be taking Benny’s cock – an alpha cock with a knot.

 _It’s only fair._ John had said earlier during breakfast. _When Dean and I had chosen you as our mate, I claimed you while being knotted to me._

“You think he’s ready?” Dean whispered behind Benny, lips hovering where John had claimed him. Over Benny’s shoulder, he could see how stretched his alpha’s hole, all pink and quivering. “Where’d you put the lube? Oh, never mind.”

Snatching the tube of lube, Dean repositioned himself behind Benny, shamelessly wedging his rock-hard cock between his alpha’s ass, and he squeezed a liberal amount of lube into his palm. Eyes focused on his father’s hole, he blindly greased up Benny’s thick shaft while giving it a few strokes, loving how it pulsated in his hand.

Dean could still remember the first time Benny had fucked him with it. How it stretched him open and how Benny had claimed him while his alpha was watching. He thought everything would be complicated when Benny came into their lives, but he’s wrong. He and John had never been happier since mating Benny.

“Come on, papa bear,” John coaxed over his shoulder. “This ain’t my first rodeo, you know, enough with the stretching.”

“So pushy.” Benny smiled as he and Dean watched the older alpha find purchase with the sheets, his fingers mercilessly assaulting John’s prostate. “You got that from your daddy?” Turning his attention to his omega, Benny asked, “Being a pushy bottom?”

Dean’s reply to that accusation was squeezing the base of Benny’s cock, hard. He’s not _pushy_. John just spoiled him a little and treated him as equal. No alpha and omega bullshit. Letting go of the slicked cock, he gave Benny a quick peck on the lips before returning to John’s side. “You look like shit," Dean said as-a-matter-of-factly while pushing back his father’s tousled hair. The alpha looked wrecked already – all sweaty, trembling, and gasping for air. “We haven’t even started yet.”

“Yeah,” John agreed, smiling weakly. With a help from the other alpha, he pushed himself up and let Benny wrap him into his strong arms, his back touching Benny’s hairy chest. “You going to give it to me now?” Growling, John captured Benny’s lips with his, deepening the kiss by grabbing the back of Benny’s head.

As the two men got lost in a heated, passionate kiss, grinding and rocking their hips in a sweet motion, Dean just lay there admiring how his alphas interacted with each other while slowly jerking his leaking cock.

“Look at him.” Breathless, Benny whispered, his hands running up and down John’s hairy torso. “He’s soaking the sheets with slick.”

John only chuckled at that while shaking his head, his deep voice bouncing in the close quarters of their bedroom. Kissing Benny one last time, John presented himself on all fours and teased the other alpha by rolling his hips. “Come on, alpha,” John said to Benny, “our omega’s getting impatient.”

With a snort, Dean said. “You’re the one getting impatient.” Grinning, he leaned forward and captured his alpha’s lips with his, tongue sliding easily inside the alpha’s willing mouth. As he began fucking John’s mouth with his tongue, chasing the remnants of Benny’s taste, the alpha tensed and stopped returning the kiss.

Benny started penetrating him.

Being the omega in their pack, Dean knew full well that the initial entry was always the hardest. And considering how bulbous the head of Benny’s cock was, he figured that his father's non-omega ass would struggle taking it. Hell, even Dean had a hard time taking it the first time, but after passing the first tight ring of muscle, everything would go smoothly – if John was an omega, of course.

“Go easy on him, bear.”

“ **No** ,” John growled. Dean’s cock twitched at that, John ordering Benny using his alpha voice was turning him even more. Outside the bedroom though, he hated when John used it. “I can fucking take it.”

Benny didn’t answer. He just winked at Dean and continued pushing his cock in – well, the blunt head of his cock.

Distracting his father from the _slight_ burn and discomfort of being filled, Dean cupped John’s bearded jaw and deeply kissed his alpha, hoping John would focus on his lips instead. And like a moth to a flame, John turned all his attention back to him, groaning and moaning to the kiss.

Dean’s lips were just that irresistible.

“Fuck,” John breathed out, breaking the kiss. With one hand, he easily pushed Dean back on the mattress and spun him around until Dean’s aching cock was in front of him. “You ready for your first round, kiddo?”

Stunned, John didn’t give Dean a chance to answer. Quickly, John engulfed Dean’s length as he buried himself deeper into Benny’s thick cock.

Dean’s eyes fluttered shut as his cock was worked over by his father’s hot mouth, wrapping its underside with wet, velvety tongue and sliding it up and down his length. When Dean finally remembered to breathe, he opened his eyes and watched his father bobbed on his cock.

John looked at Dean through his long eyelashes, and without any warning, he went all the way down until his nose was buried in Dean’s pubes. He worked his throat around the head, and when he swallowed, Dean was gone.

Arching, Dean came hard on the back of his father’s throat. He held John’s shoulders and tried to push himself away from the alpha, but John kept him still with his sturdy arm, sucking every last drop of Dean’s sweet come until his balls were empty.

“Sonofabitch, let go already.” Boneless, Dean panted but his protest seemed to fall on deaf ears. 

Behind John, Benny was grinning at them like an idiot, his hips pressed flush against John’s ass. "I think he's ready," Benny said while rolling his hips.

With an obscene pop, John finally released Dean’s spent cock and said. “Then fucking fuck me already, you big tease.”

“Don't talk back, alpha," Benny warned, still smiling. He withdrew his cock an inch and slammed it back inside, earning him a cry from John. “No wonder Dean loves fucking you, you’re so tight.”

“You’re just big.” Chest still heaving Dean said under his breath. Between his legs, his father was panting as Benny began grinding, his breath hitching whenever Benny buried his cock to the hilt.

“Don’t get jealous, _cher_. You’re tight too.”

“Yeah, Dean, don’t get jealous.” Eyes dark with lust, John chimed in, his hips now meeting Benny’s shallow thrusts. “ _Fuck._ ”

“You okay?” Benny asked softly while rubbing John’s back with his big paw, concerned.

John nodded. “I’m okay, keep going.”

Dean rolled over and kneeled beside Benny to have a better view. There, he saw John’s tight asshole being stretched impossibly wide by Benny’s club of a cock. Slowly, Benny’s cock appeared and disappeared inside the hairy ass as Dean guided Benny’s hips to leisurely fuck his father with his impressive tool. "Fuck him good," Dean said before kissing Benny's bearded cheek.

With that, Dean sat on his heels and watched cozily how his alphas move in unison like they had done it before. Watched how Benny pulled his cock out, only leaving the head inside, and buried it back again to the hilt in one fluid motion. Watched how his father moaned and writhed in pleasure under Benny’s touch. And watched how Benny started longdicking the older alpha, his ass giving away as it swallowed Benny’s shaft hungrily like he was born for it.

Just watching both of his alphas _made love_ had him rock-hard again, mesmerized by how John took Benny’s savage pounding.

Soon, the room was filled by grunts, curses, and an obscene sound of skin hitting skin.

Dean couldn’t wait to switch places with Benny to fuck his alpha; hole loose and lubed with Benny’s come.

“You like what you’re seeing, baby boy?” John panted over his sweat-slicked shoulder. “Watching your daddy getting fucked?” He made a show by rolling his hips like a prized whore as he took Benny deep inside of him. ”Now I know why you love papa bear over here so much, Dean. He fucks better than he cooks.”

“Aw, I’m flattered, alpha.” Chest heaving, which was as equally sweaty as John, Benny crooned as he rewarded John with three punishing thrusts.

“Fuck, Benny.” John gasped. He tried biting on the sheets to muffle his moans but he failed, so he opted to bit his arm instead.

“Cher, go keep your daddy’s mouth _busy_.”

Faster than you could say Mississippi, Dean was already in front of the moaning alpha, pressing – slapping – his cock on his father’s flushed cheek. “Stick out your tongue," Dean ordered at the alpha, who’s on verge of passing out. How John could still support himself with his trembling knees, Dean didn’t know.

He was about to repeat himself when his father looked at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Go nuts, baby," John said, enticing Dean by wiggling his tongue.

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. Grabbing his father’s head, he thrust inside John’s wet and willing mouth without a care, loving how John’s throat enveloped the tip of his cock. As he kept pumping in and out of John’s tight heat, his eyes caught a glimpse of his other alpha smiling at him on the other side, thrusting enthusiastically with him.

“You close, papa bear?” Dean asked as he raised his hand for a customary high-five. While waiting for Benny to answer, too busy fucking their alpha’s brain out, Dean slid his hand down to cup John’s throat, amazed at the outline of his cock bulging there.

Benny didn’t let him hang too long. As best as he could, Benny clapped his hand, intertwining their fingers together after the most satisfying high-five Dean ever received while having sex.

Unable to talk, Benny just nodded and squeezed Dean’s hand, thrusts getting faster and more punishing. Hell, Dean didn’t need to move anymore. Benny’s the one doing all the work, rocking John and impaling him into Dean’s awaiting cock.

“Knot him, bear.” Reluctantly unsheathing his cock from John’s lax mouth, Dean encouraged. He lay down on his back as he watched Benny pulled the boneless alpha in his chest, exposing John’s neglected cock oozing with pearly precome. If it was Dean who’s receiving Benny’s punishing thrusts earlier, he’d probably be spilling his third load already, untouched.

With his big hand, Benny reached down and closed his fingers around John’s thick cock. “Come for me, daddy.” Benny drawled as he jerked the other alpha in sync with his thrusts. “Come for, papa.”

After a few tugs and perfectly angled strokes, John came hard with a bellow, covering the sheets and Dean in front of him with thick, hot come. Dean, too, spilled his second load of the night on his chest, thinking John’s come belonged in his ass or mouth, and not on the sheets.

Jets of come still steadily shooting from John’s cock, Benny pushed him on the mattress and mounted him like a stallion. The bed creaked as Benny started pounding John mercilessly. John had only topped Benny a couple of times and it was nothing compared to what Dean was witnessing. Alpha on alpha. Pure testosterone. And fuck, the smell of the room was enough to trigger any omega’s heat.

Dean couldn’t imagine what kind of sex would happen in their bedroom if both of his alphas were in a rut, fucking each other. They would break the bed for sure.

Benny leaned down, and Dean exactly knew what that meant. Without hesitation, Benny sunk his blunt teeth onto John’s shoulder, opposite where Dean had _claimed_ him, as he knotted the alpha. John, who Dean thought had fainted from the pleasure and coming hard, shot up with a roar, releasing another spurt of come.

Unclamping his teeth, Benny steadied John’s limp body as he licked at the tore skin until the blood clogged, blood covering his beard. Carefully, he maneuvered their knot-locked body until they’re lying on their sides. "I love you," Benny whispered, peppering the wound with feather-light kisses.

"I fucking love you too," John replied half asleep, caressing the strong arms wrapped protectively around him. Dean _growled_ at that, feigning jealousy, before he snuggled in front of his father, in which John responded by pulling Dean flush on his chest. "And we love you, too, our _sweet_ omega.”

"I'm not sweet, you assholes," Dean grumbled against his father's sweat-slicked skin. “And I'm still fucking you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
